User talk:Lancededcena
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:LOGO.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 11:07, August 29, 2012 :Hey, nice to see you're creating new articles! :) --Semyon 11:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I had to delete your logo ), because of the spelling mistake in the picture, but upload a correct version if you want to. Please take more care in future - it's a bit of a pain correcting typos, particularly in page titles and pictures. --Semyon 19:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. I like your latest idea, but please take more care with spellings - there's even one in the page's title. I think I've corrected them all, but please be more careful. Thanks! :) --Semyon 18:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What were you planning to use the file A.png for? It doesn't seem to have a lot to do with Lovia, that's all. --Semyon 16:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) --Semyon 16:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! For a moment there I feel im going to the get kicked out! Lancededcena (talk) 16:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 100 Edit! Hmm what shall I edit or make.... I have to think closly of this one...Lancededcena (talk) 16:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :What about buying a house and then answering this questionair, so you can get citizen rights? ;) :#Your full name (including first, middle (if any), and last names) :#Your gender :#Your place of residence :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah please become a citizen so you can run for the State elections. Choose any part, hopefully my party, the Labour Party. But all particpation is accpeted :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Welcome in Lovia. I'm Jhon Lewis, politician, writer, etc. I'm Minister of Agriculture and maybe Governor of Kings (I'm participating the state elections). I hope you will be member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia (CCPL) or you will vote on Jhon Lewis, Oos Wes Ilava 'or other members of the CCPL. ''Edit and share, but enjoy! ''Wabba The I (talk) 15:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... do you use SketchUp often? Some of the pictures at Halk and Upstart Card look like they were made using it - did you make them yourself? 77topaz (talk) 05:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I did but I might not be as active in this wiki, as I am building my own.. Lancededcena (talk) 16:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Phaluhm World Market is perfectly happy to have Phaluhm produce there. What sort of things do you want to have? 'UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Pineapples, Bananas, rice, sugar, mangos, corn and coconuts Lancededcena (talk) 05:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::So, what would the export price be? I need to know that first :o -- UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 07:36, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Anywhere between $500 - $2000. Shipping charge is $200 Lancededcena (talk) 14:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::OK, but how many units? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:37, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::4000 to 32000 per product Lancededcena (talk) 05:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::So let's say a 10kg bag of rice = $25.00? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 05:22, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. Lancededcena (talk) 05:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Or about €18 in Brunant, we'll assume. You can add the prices yourself. See w:c:wikiweb:www.worldmarket.lo. It's the World Market's website. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC)